Sunless Warden Rahotep
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810357 |no = 8262 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 199 |animation_idle = 40 |animation_move = 39 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 bb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71 |bb_distribute = 9, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 9, 9, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 9, 9, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 8, 4, 13, 6, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Reborn in the wake of his brush with death, Rahotep saw the underworld for the first time with his own eyes. It was there that he discovered a shocking truth: in order to preserve his own life and ensure that the power in the kingdom stayed where he wanted it to be, the God-King destroyed death itself and chained it to his own divine heritage. As a result, those in the kingdom have become longevous and more fertile, though this ultimately cost them dearly as the balance of life was taken from nature itself. The growth of the desert at their borders was increased at a great rate, hence the hasty construction of the wall to slow its advance. With the God-King's demise, the power of death fell into Rahotep's hands, and he soon found himself standing reluctantly between two worlds. To settle the balance, he had to cull the living, and quickly. The city's streets ran red with the blood of the corrupt and decadent as he was forced to play judge, jury, and executioner against the corrupt bureaucracy, regardless of the unchanging deficit of nature's life force. As he searched for a solution with the help of the priestess and her friends, a new threat loomed: having arisen from his death, the God-King's ghost had amassed an army of the undying intent on reclaiming his power, no matter who stood in his way. |summon = I do not have the time for regret. There is work to be done with these bloody, ash-stained hands. |fusion = Every choice I make is one that I do for the good of the people. |evolution = I have seen the world for what it is. And part of me wishes I had not. | hp_base = 6144 |atk_base = 2404 |def_base = 2216 |rec_base = 245 | hp_lord = 8777 |atk_lord = 3434 |def_lord = 3166 |rec_lord = 350 | hp_anima = 9894 |rec_anima = 104 |atk_breaker = 3732 |def_breaker = 2868 |def_guardian = 3464 |rec_guardian = 201 |def_oracle = 3017 |rec_oracle = 797 | hp_bonus = 2400 |atk_bonus = 720 |def_bonus = 720 |rec_bonus = 0 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Justice Beyond Death |lsdescription = 100% Atk, Def, max HP (Fire), 40-120% Atk relative to HP lost, damage taken fills BB gauge and may restore HP & 100% critical and elemental damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC & 50% chance to heal 20-25% damage taken |bb = Heartstopping Strike |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def (Fire) for 3 turns, boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, probable random status ailments infliction, may raise allies from KO & 1 extra action for self for 1 turn |bbnote = 150% Atk, Def of Fire types, 200% damage boost, 80% chance to inflict ailments & 15% chance to revive to 35% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Fatecrushing Strike |sbbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all foes, 5 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken fills BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def (Fire) for 3 turns, probable KO resistance & probable 1 extra action for 1 turn |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP on second attack, fills 6-9 BC, 150% Atk, Def of Fire types, 12% chance to survive 1 KO attack & 20% chance of extra action |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Sunless Dawn |ubbdescription = 23 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, 1 turn DoT infliction, raises allies from KO, adds all status ailments infliction to attack for 3 turns & boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% Atk, Def, 3000% DoT multiplier, 100% chance to revive to 100% HP, 100% chance to inflict ailments & 350% damage boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Shards of Destiny |synergy = Pyre |bondunit = Midnight Judge Neferet |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, damage against status afflicted foes, Atk, Def relative to Rec, 100% raises allies from KO, massive DoT on all foes, adds status ailment infliction to attack, 100% damage reduction, purges DOT effects & negates critical and elemental damage |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Underworld Judgment |esitem = |esdescription = 25% all parameters (Fire) and 50% damage against status afflicted foes for all allies, 20% all parameters, restores HP each turn & probable 1 KO resistance |esnote = Heals 5000-7500 + 10% Rec HP & 70% chance to survive 1 KO attack |evofrom = 810356 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 200% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill4_1_note = 30% chance with 30% damage penalty |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Add to BB/SBB (normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns) |omniskill4_2_note = 100% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Add to SBB (boosts Atk, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns) |omniskill4_3_note = 70% HP to Atk/Rec |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Restores HP each turn |omniskill4_4_note = Heals 3000-4000 + 10% Rec |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (restores HP for 3 turns) |omniskill4_5_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 20% Rec |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to SBB (2 turns critical and elemental vulnerability infliction) |omniskill4_7_note = 100% chance of 15% vulnerability |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to BB/SBB (probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction) |omniskill4_8_note = 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction |notes = *According to Gumi, the low REC value for Rahotep is intended and balanced by the increase of other parameters and skill effects. *Rahotep is named after Prince Rahotep, an Ancient Egyptian Prince who lived in the 4th Dynasty. He is the son of Pharaoh Sneferu and the wife of Nofret. *The name "Rahotep" means "Ra is satisfied." Ra is the god of the Sun in Ancient Egypt religion. "Hotep" means "satisfied." |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Rahotep2 }}